The present invention relates to a character processing and inputting apparatus and method for word processors and for inputting characters therethrough. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and a method for selecting and inputting an appropriate character or language type through the changeover of character modes when different characters or language types are capable of being inputted, processed or displayed.
Prior art character inputting apparatuses used in word processors most often permit entry of characters through a keyboard. In addition to its character keys, the keyboard includes various function keys for designating and executing a variety of functions. One typical character inputting apparatus for Japanese word processors has a character mode designating key that the user operates to select one of a plurality of characters or language types. All Japanese words are transcribed by hiragana and katakana characters which correspond to Roman characters. FIG. 25 shows typical correspondence between hiragana (katakana) characters and Roman characters. One such character mode designating key when operated selects for user input any of multiple character modes including alphanumeric character mode, hiragana character mode, katakana character mode and symbol mode. Language translating machines addressing a plurality of languages have a language selecting key. This key allows the user to designate the language into which to translate the character string that is input or to be input by the user. As outlined above, these and many other prior art character handling apparatuses require performing not only simple key operations for character input from the keyboard but also additional operations before or after the character input. The additional operations include designating the character and specifying the language type.
Illustratively, where Japanese words and sentences are input, there often occurs the mingling of different character such as alphanumeric characters, hiragana characters and katakana characters. The user is required to stay aware of the current character mode for the proper input of desired characters. This requirement has proved to be a considerable burden on the user's part. There are two ways to input Japanese words and sentences: (1) Roman character input method for use with the English language keyboard arrangement; and (2) Kana character input method for use with the Japanese language keyboard arrangement. These input methods are generally switched using mode designating keys. For some novices unfamiliar with Japanese word processing, the operation of such designating keys is so complicated that they are unable use the word processor.
One method for solving the above problem is proposed by Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 61-231624. This method involves correcting the characters erroneously input by the user through designation of appropriate character code conversion. Another method, disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 62-58358, involves having a specific character mode established as the default mode and issuing an alarm if a certain number of characters are input in a character mode other than the default mode.
On language translating machines for translating a first language (e.g., German, French or Italian) into a second language (e.g., Japanese), the user typically designates the first language before translation can take place. For example, after inputting a character string "Auf Wiedersehen", the user designates "German." This allows the character string to be translated into its Japanese equivalent " ". Likewise, with an English sentence "How do you do?" input, designating the language type "English" translates the sentence into its Japanese equivalent " ".
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 63-211463 discloses a system in which reference is made to a dictionary in the appropriate language to determine whether the inputted characters form a word in English or Japanese. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1-233560 discloses an automatic translator for voice input using probability summation of a word format and normally translates voice in the Japanese language to English, but does not translate if the voice is in the English language. Further, the translation is effected on a clause or plural word basis. Japanese Application Laid-Open No. 2-30223 recognizes key input and, based upon a dictionary, determines the appropriate language and provides an output on a word basis while also referring to a specific relation of a letter position within a word. These disclosures thus generally utilize word type dictionaries in appropriate languages for effecting recognition and/or translation.
The use of keyboards almost inevitably entails another problem: typographical errors. The most widespread keyboard arrangement is one comprising about 50 keys that are operated with both hands. Keyboards of this type typically have four tiers of keys, each tier containing from 12 to 14 keys. When the user types in "blind touch" fashion on the keyboard while copying a manuscript, typographical errors are more or less inevitable. One way to minimize such errors is to equip the keyboard with specific keys (e.g., home position keys) marked with depressions or bumps for tactile verification of the correct key positions. Another way to address typographical errors is to run a dictionary-based spelling check on the input words whereby the user finds and corrects wrong spellings.
Some machines when interconnected are faced with the problem of how to handle different character code systems that may exist therebetween. In stand-alone situations, the machines may use whatever character code system that are unique to them. When interconnected, these machines may have difficulty in communicating with one another using different character codes. For example, a character string transmitted from one machine may appear as a meaningless collection of symbols on the receiving machine that uses a character code system different from that of the transmitting machine. One way to solve this problem is to establish common communication protocols between the machines involved so that mutually agreed-on character code system is utilized throughout the transmission and reception therebetween.
One disadvantage of the prior art method disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 61-231624 is that unless the user verifies the presence of the error committed and knows the procedure for character mode changeover, erroneously input characters cannot be corrected. A drawback of the method disclosed by Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 62-58358 is that the alarm is triggered merely according to the number of characters input, regardless of whether or not the input by the user is correct. Even if the alarm is relevant, unless the user knows the appropriate procedure for character mode designation, the correct input mode cannot be selected.